redw_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ti Xiang E
Ti Xiang E was once a prefect of Xia Pi and later the man who laid the foundation for the Quang Army after rebelling against Wei and capturing Liangdong alongside his family. He is known for his bravery on the battlefield and for leading his men on the front lines himself. He led a small army throughout his rebellion until his death in battlefield. Early Life Born in A.D. 196 in Lou Province, Ti Xiang E was raised by Gongsun Zan. By A.D. 199 after Yuan Shao defeated Gongsun Zan's Forced and Gongsun Zan killed himself along with his family, Ti Xiang E had been captured by Yuan Shao's Forces and was raised by Yuan Tan. However, after Yuan Shao's Forces were crushed and defeated by Cao Cao in Guan Du, Ti Xiang E was left abandoned to fend for himself until after the Battle of Chibi. In A.D. 220, Ti Xiang E married Yue Li, an officer under Wei, which convinced him to join the Wei Forces. About a year and a half later the two adopted a young boy, who they named Ti Xiang after his adoptive father. Him and his family became a great asset to the Wei army. Major Battles [[Battle of Liangdong|''Battle of Liangdong]]' (A.D. 240)' In A.D. 240, Ti Xiang E and his family launched a rebellion and attack Liangdong Castle. Ti Xiang E plays a specific part in maneuvering around the byroad to attack Liangdong Castle from behind. His attack was a success, startling the men inside which caused some to easily defect when Kong Rong and his retainers defected and joined with Ti Xiang E to run Xiahou En from Liangdong, forcing the Wei Forces to retreat and laying the foundation for the Quang Empire. [[Battle of Kuzhou Province|Battle of Kuzhou Province]]' (A.D. 241)' In A.D. 241, Ti Xiang E leads his army towards Kuzhou Province. Kong Rong was left in the defense of Liangdong. However, Cao Cao led himself led an army of 120,000 Wei soldiers with Guo Jia at the head of command. Any strategy at Ti Xiang E's disposal was easily crushed by the might of Cao Cao's army. With Kong Rong's arrival, Ti Xiang E and the remaining forces managed to escape. [[Battle of Lian Sheng|Battle of Lian Sheng]]' (A.D. 241)' In A.D. 241, Ti Xiang E's Forces were forced into retreat from Kuzhou Province. Wei Forces sent Xin Pi and Chen Qun toward Lian Sheng, where Kong Rong awaited in the island fortress. With the byroads to long to cross quickly, Wei Forces led by Chen Qun, Xin Xianying, and Wang Yuanji led towards Kong Rong's encampment. However, once the boats landed, Kong Rong's catapults demolished them, giving the signal for Ti Xiang E and Yue Li to assault the main camp from the south byroad, and for Wang Yi and Ping Zhang to assault from the north byroad while Ti Xiang and Kong Rong hold off Wei Forces at the fortress. Xin Xianying retreat from the south byroad, killing Yue LLi in the process. An angered Ti Xiang E, having already slain Xin Pi, moved next to slay Xianying, however with Wang Yuanji's arrival, he was forced to pull back to the stronghold, while the Wei Forces withdraw. [[Battle of Kai Province|Battle of Kai Province]]' (A.D. 243)''' In A.D. 242-243, Ti Xiang E's Forces and Wei secure an alliance and approach the idea of a joint attack on Wu in Kai Province. Ti Xiang E's Forces led the attack, defeating Sun Ce to capture Janling Fort, Sun Quan to capture Wanshao Fort, and Sun Shangxiang to capture Hanfei Fort. Ti Xiang E manages to reach Kai Castle and slay Sun Jian, but was slain himself by Sun Shangxiang and Lianshi, as well as losing Lao Zao and Lao Zhao in the battle. Category:Playable Quang Officers Category:Male Quang Officers Category:Quang Leaders